Stuck in 13
by issyc
Summary: This is a fanfic from the third book in The Hunger Games Trilogy when Peeta was held in the Observation room in district 13. Its my first attempt at a fanfic...Thanks for reading, I really hope you like it! :)


**CHAPTER ONE: PEETA**

_What am i even doing here? _Thought Peeta after having woken up, trying to unleash himself from the deadly straps smothering him onto the table. He didn't reacall much about the past few weeks. Of one thing, however, he was sure. Whatever mental and physical state he was on, was Katniss' fault. How could he have ever loved someone so heartless, so unhuman? Afterall, it was Katniss who killed his entire family, since the capitol burned down district 12 because of her.

'Get me out of here, witch!' Screamed peeta, rage starting to crawl up his spine. He started to look around, trying to get a glimpse of something or someone he could recognise. But there was nothing. Nothing but the four plain white walls that stared at him inanimately. President Snow had warned him about this, he should have trusted him. After all, Snow had been feeding Peeta and taking care of him for the last two months or so. But most importantly, he had told Peeta the truth, and that is what he was truly thankful for.

_I swear to God if I ever see Katniss again I'll kill her with my bare hands_! He thought, sweat beginning to descend down his forehead.

All of a sudden, he felt as if a thousand eyes were staring at him, like he was some kind of scientific experiment. He fought the straps holding him at his hands, toes and stomach, to turn around and find that one of the walls had some sort of window through which they were watching him attentively with devouring eyes. In between that crowd, he was able to perceive such familiar eyes in the distance, so blue that you'd confuse them with the sky. Once they met Peeta's, he witnessed a flash of guilt and sorrow. Standing before him, was Katniss Everdeen.

**CHAPTER TWO: KATNISS**

Katniss pushed through Plutarch, Coin, and other members of the crew she couldn't recognise, to be able to have a much more clear view of the observation room. In it there was nothing but a white table holding an individual with scrappy clothes and a bruised body. _Peeta_.

Her hand touched the glass window as if trying to reach him, but the window's glassy-cold texture frightened the nerves on her palm and she crumbled to the floor. Without noticing, tears started to swell up in her eyes, and as soon as Haymitch hugged her to comfort her, she gave in to the tears; unable to stop herself from tearing apart.

"What have you done to him?! Peeta!" she yelled with all her might, urging Haymitch to let her go so that she could enter the room. She just needed to see him, touch his flesh. She needed to witness that he was lively with her own eyes, thus get those shocking images the Capitol's interview off her mind once and for all. That night, Peeta had tried to save her, and in return, she hurt him. It was her fault that they almost tried to kill him.

"If you go in there, he'll kill you!" yelled Haymitch, with so much power in his voice, it seemed the building might collapse.

"He's strapped to the table! No way in hell he'll be able to touch me. Please Haymitch, i beg. I _have_ to see him," she pleaded. Her voice was breaking because of the crying, but it seemed to work well enough to convince him. One of the guards, dressed in the usual lifeless grey uniform, opened the door and led them inside.

As she entered the room followed by Haymitch, panic started to build up in her muscles, but she tried to hide it. She had to, she was the Mockingjay, after all.

Peeta lay on the table staring at the ceiling, expressionless.

Katniss started to regret entering the observation room. Everyone was watching her now, and she was unsure of what to say or do. What if Peeta hates me? she pondered. Her palms were starting to sweat. Hard. Maybe Haymitch was right, she shouldn't have gone in there at all.

"Peeta, it's Katniss. How are you feeling?" she said, unconfidently and nervous of what would come next. Suddenly, Peeta seemed to wake up as if he were on a trance and stared directly at Katniss with dead-serious eyes.

"YOU!" Peeta screamed, "It's all _your_ fault! I can't believe I ever trusted you. Snow was right when he said you were a murderer, and it's thanks to you that I am lying in this table! How could you, Katniss?"

Katniss stood still, trying to process what she'd just heard. A murderer? That's when her brain and legs failed her and she fainted. Thankfully, she landed on Haymitch's arms, who later carried her outside.

**CHAPTER THREE: KATNISS**

She woke up about a day later, after having been shot with a sedative for the ninth time in a week. After her eyes came to focus, she saw Gale staring at her from a chair across the small dark room she shared with her mother and Prim. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and moaned at the hammering throbbing at the back of her head.

"Don't stand up, Katiniss. The doctors believe you still haven't recovered from you concussion. You should rest, you know, regain some strength," he said, with a tone of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Gale, i swear. No need to worry," she lied.

** (IN PROCESS)**


End file.
